Strange Origins
by Orchamus
Summary: Tsukune goes to attend Youkai Academy after having been raised in an orphanage for the past 8 years. Why, no one knows, but when Tsukune gets to know a certain cute vampire girl we all know and love, things start to become clear. TsukunexminiHarem hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Rosario+Vampire. No matter how much I may wish it *sigh*.**

This is my first fanfic since my last account, so I want to see if I can do it without help from the editor over my shoulder fairy*cough cough, Elliott, cough*. Anyway, please review, but if you critize, try to offer some helpful hints so I can get better. A writer writes to please the audience after all^-^.

**Chapter 1 : First Encounters**

Aono Tsukune sighed, wondering to himself for the hundredth time that day why he ever went along with that stupid orphange's crazy ideas. After all, who listens to a priest who not only appears to be drunk, but _somehow_ happens to be carrying a flyer for, the miracle of miracles, the only high school yet that would accept him. He growled in memory, remembering how the owner had literally jumped for joy at a chance to get rid of one of his number one troublemakers. He looked up again, coming out of his thoughts to see the bus driver's weird eyes looking at him in the mirror. He shivered. _That guy's eyes look like they're glowing. Weird._

"**If he could hear you talking to yourself, I'm sure he would think you're weird too."**

Tsukune frowned. "_Shut up Loki, I didn't ask for your input. Jeez, stupid trickster, just 'cause we share this body doesn't mean you have always add your two-cents."_

"**Doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it to you," Loki taunted in a singsong voice.**

Tsukune sighed and went back to looking out the window. At first glance, he didn't seem to be an unusual sort: he was about 5' 9, had light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Other than being in fairly good shape for only being 15, and having unusually pale skin, there wasn't much to tell you that he was more than he seemed. As he started to drift off, his nap was delayed by the bus driver asking him a question. He snapped out of it, asking, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The bus driver repeated his question. "So you're enrolling at Youkai Academy, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Anything in particular you can think to tell me about it?" Tsukune inquired. It would be a good idea to see if he could get an early feel for this dubious miracle of his parents.

"Oh, I think you'll learn everything you want to know soon enough-"he cut off as Tsukune's cell phone went off. Giving the driver an apologetic look, he flipped it open and answered.

"Tsukki!!" yelled the girl on the other side of the phone. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Kyouko had called on the day he was leaving. His cousin was the one girl who seemed to be able to put up with his quirks.

"Hi Kyouko-nee, what's up?"

"Tsuki, I heard about you high school from sensei, so I looked into it, and guess wh-" the connection was lost as the bus entered a tunnel. _Oh boy, she's not going like that one bit, much less when she hears the school doesn't allow visitors since she won't be able to come over and harangue me about it. _He smiled at this, as his cousin was one of the few people who cared whether or not was mad at him, and it always amused him when he thought about his emotions.

"**What, you actually feeling an emotion? You, who could possibly be considered the most emotionless bastard in existence? Haha, oh that's rich!!"**

"_Fuck off."_

"**Sure, as soon as you imagine me a blow doll or something, I'll go to town enough for the both of us."**

Tsukune snorted. _"Puts new meaning to the words fucked up in the head, that's for sure."_

Loki burst into laughter. **"That it would indeed!! Oops, looks like that bus driver is talking to you. See what the old guy wants, Kami only knows we don't need to make any enemies on the first day."**

"_Fine."_

"I'm sorry, I was zoning out, you were saying?"

The bus driver glanced at him with an appraising eye, almost as if he knew something about Tsukune. "I was saying boy that I hope you're prepared, cause we're here."

Tsukune looked out the window. _Wow, what an eerie landscape. Looks like something out of a horror movie. _

The bus pulled up along a bus stop sign that looked in need of some repair, near a cliff overlooking an ocean. If not for the horror movie scenery, it would be almost postcard perfect.

The bus door opened with a hiss of hydraulics, and Tsukune grabbed his bags off the top luggage rack. As he exited the bus via the steps the bus driver called out to him.

"Hope you survive boy," the bus driver called out with a grin on his face, his eyes still glowing with that unearthly glow.

"You keep talking like this is some sort of madhouse I'm walking into, but," and Tsukune directed a grin of his own towards the man, his eyes flash silver and his hair red, "even if it were, I can guarantee it's not me you'll have to worry about."

"**You tell him Tsukune."**

"_Shut up."_

The bus driver guffawed. "Well said boy, well said. Try not to die and maybe I'll come back and we can smoke a cigar or two."

"Looking forward to it," Tsukune called as he began to walk towards the road to the school, his hair and eyes reverting back to their normal colors.

He was walking down the road, awed by the bewitching, literally, scenery, when he heard a voice yell, "Coming through!"

As he looked back he saw a pink blur with wheels speeding at him. After the peaceful, albeit creepy, lull of his surroundings, Tsukune wasn't prepared to deal with any fast moving objects speeding towards him, and so the pink blur rammed right into him, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Well that was an experience I could have forgone having, like, ever," mumbled Tsukune as he started to pick himself up off the ground.

"Oohh," someone moaned.

Tsukune looked up from the half crouched position he was in. It was a girl who had crashed into him with the bike. Just as he was about to deliver a sarcastic remark that would rip her a new one, till he noticed that….she was possibly the cutest girl he had ever seen in his entire life!

"I'm sorry, I just got dizzy from my anemia, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it, although you might want to go a little easier on the speed if you're prone to these dizzy spells," he suggested as he looked her over a little more. She looked about as tall as him, maybe a little shorter, and had beautiful big green eyes that reminded him of the beauty of nature, framed by long, flowing pink hair. Her face seemed to radiate innocence like the sun radiated sunlight. Tsukune shook himself from his stupor, removing his hand from where it had landed on her thigh, causing the moan earlier. He blushed at the thought that he had actually had his hand on her in such a way.

"**Wow, this is a new one. There are so many emotions rushing through you that I'm getting a little crowded in here."**

Tsukune ignored the demon, instead standing up and offering the girl a hand to help her up. "Anyway, you're looking kind of faint, do you need anything?"

The girl exclaimed as she looked at his face. _"He's gorgeous!!"_ she thought. Then she noticed a cut right beneath his eye along his cheek.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!! You got hurt because of me! Here, let me get that," as she pulled a handkerchief from a pocket.

_Oh my, _she thought, _he smells so good…I wonder if..no, I must have it!_

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even notice till now."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself, that **smell**," the girl murmured as she leaned in closer to him. "Because, you see," and she bit his neck, "I'm a _**Vampire**_."

Tsukune was shocked, so much so that it took him a moment to realize that, 1.) that he really had just been bitten on the neck, and 2.) that it didn't hurt, and 3.) holy crap, there's a cute girl biting my neck!!

As she pulled back she licked the small holes she had left. When he felt at the spot, the wound was gone, leaving a small hickey in its place.

_Oh my god, I have a hickey!!_

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself, you just smelled so good. Although I may not look it, I'm a vampire. My name's Akashiya Moka," she said, blushing as she thought about what she just did.

_Oh my god, I hope he's not mad!_

"A vampire!! You mean like the bloodsucking, garlic and cross hating, straight from Dracula vampire!!" Tsukune's eyes were bugging out of his head as he heard this.

"**Chill out man, it's just a vampire. You're acting like it was some kind of a big deal."**

_It kinda is, dumbass. I just got bitten by a vampire!_

"**Exactly, how is this a big deal for a guy with a demon residing inside his head?"**

Tsukune paused. _Point taken, I suppose._

"Thanks so much for the snack, that was the best," Moka said, blushing as she smiled at Tsukune. She looked at him worriedly. "You don't hate vampires, do you?"

"No, no, not at all!! I'm sure you're a unique and interesting bunch!" Why does this girl make me feel so off balance?

"That's great! I was worried you'd hate me. Then do you think we could be friends? I was worried about being all alone here since I don't know anyone."

She looked so happy, how could he knock her off her Cloud Nine? "Sure, I guess so Akashiya-san."

"Oh no, please don't address me so formally, we're friends now, right? Call me Moka."

"All right..Moka-san. My names Aono Tsukune, just call me Tsukune, 'kay?"

"Pleased to meet you Tsukune. Please talk to me some more after the entrance ceremony, ok?"

**I know people, I know, voices in the head, not very original, but it's a starter story. This is not to say I'm not going to try my best, but I need to get back in the groove before I go all out with originality. All reviews are welcome as long as you're helpful as well as critical. Flames are not cool people, not at all. I'll try to update as often as possible, so write plenty of reviews, I'll consider story suggestions from the first three to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Rosario+Vampire, nor the manga KAMUI. No matter how much I may wish it *sigh*.**

**Hey everyone, I know this took a little longer to update than I was hoping, but I'm in college so ya gotta expect delays here and there, but I bet I got ya wondering now with the waiting, huh? Seriously though, I do apologize for it taking so long, but I've been going through a rough patch in my life and was trying to get over it. A bit of why Tsukune's past is explored, and for those who are wondering, yes I'm going to try and diverge from the canon, but I want to introduce some of the characters first. However, if you want an entirely new story arc from the start, you'll have to wait till the other fanfic I'm writing gets finished.**

**Oh, on a side note, when Tsukune's thoughts are just in italics, he's talking to himself, and when they're in italics and apostrophes, he's talking to Loki. Also, when Loki talks and there are misspellings, they are purposeful, there to give him some accent. At least, that's the way it's gonna work from here on out, forget if I fixed the last chapter. Anyway enjoy and review.**

**jaffar: Thanks for the suggestions dude, I tried to take them to heart, let me know how I did.**

**Dragon Ninja 1138: Dude, I cannot thank you enough for that idea, you'll see me take it to heart in a few ways soon enough.**

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

"Well, that was a most pointless waste of an hour of my life," Tsukune yawned as the freshman dispersed from the auditorium. The only interesting part had been how the one who had given the speech had been dressed like a priest just like the one the orphanage's owner and headmaster had described. _I hope this doesn't mean that I've ended up in some religious academy. Kami, please let it not be so._

"**What's wrong Tsukune, nervous about being around a bunch of religious fanatics? Worried about all those people trying to "purify" you, to destroy your evil."**

"_Why are you taunting me?"_

Loki stop, actually trying to remember why he always bugged Tsukune...and realized that he didn't really have a reason

"**Huh, a decent question out of you for once. I don't know, boredom maybe? Most mortals **_**do**_** refer to me as a trickster you know"**

"_Boredom?! You nearly drive me insane with your constant witless chatter-"_

"**Witless!!"**

"_Shut up!! I'm not done! I swear to god that if you don't give me a better reason for this crap, I'll send algebraic fraction equations your way everyday along with gay stripper thoughts!"_

Tsukune could have sworn he felt Loki shudder mentally in horror. Well, it _was _a good threat.

Loki hesitated, and then sighed. **"Jeez** **kid, can't you just understand. I'm not even, more like a god from that Buddhist religion than a demon, since a being a demon means that, 1.) I can be killed, and 2.) I'm evil."**

"_If you're not evil, then why don't you try being useful for once instead of always annoying me to the point of driving me crazy," asked Tsukune irritably._

"**I have too been helpful before!! Don't you remember all those bullies and thugs who would pick on you and the others at the orphanage? I was the one who gave you some of my power so that you could take the abuse, and heal from some things you shouldn't have been able to."**

Looking back, Tsukune did remember that he had always been able to stand up to those who beat on the weaker and younger children with suffering the same fates as those around him. Allen had gotten into a fight trying to protect some of the other kids, and lost an eye, while he had run after him to help and taken a blow to the head with a pipe that should have bashed his skull in, but instead at didn't feel like anything more than a mild bee sting. Then there were a couple of other times, like the time he'd been pushed out the window beside his bunk on the third floor and got up afterwards without a scratch. Things like these only led to more people ostracizing him, so he had given up on them, but still, he was _alive_.

"_That was you!? You were the reason that I always seemed so lucky? I thought maybe they were right, and I was some freak of nature."_

"**Well, if ya wanna get technical about it, you ARE a freak, just not so much of nature but of circumstance. If not for the fact that your mother had some fairly mystical bloodlines, I wouldn't have been able to find a suitable body to inhabit."**

"_Why did you __**need**__ a body anyway? I thought you were some kind of lesser god?"_

"**We'll get to that later, but for now, haven't you noticed the absence of people around you?"**

Tsukune looked around. The courtyard he was standing in was empty except for a few other stragglers, and he realized why when he heard a bell ring.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late on the first day," he sighed. With this he trudged off to find his class.

The robed man who had just given the speech for this year's freshman watched in amusement as the boy hurried along, already late. "This one could be an interesting year," he said, his eyes glowing eerily. "The boy you mean?" questioned another, in the uniform of a bus driver. "Yes I can definitely see him being of use, "he nodded. "Got a good head on his shoulders."

"He offered to smoke with you, didn't he?" The white robed priest seemed to be grinning as the bus driver sweat dropped. "I understand though. He radiates an odd power. We shall have to watch closely, no? But first-" and with that, he disappeared.

The door slid open to room 103, interrupting the teacher as she was about to get started. "Konnichiwa, I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way here after the ceremony. My name's Akashiya Moka."

All the guys in the room were immediately in drooling over her, her beautiful appearance many of them start to shout their declarations of love. Suddenly the door opened again, the sudden fell of a _**presence**_ quieting the raucous clamor in the classroom to a murmur. Another student stepped into the room, this one, surrounded by an aura that seemed to writhe and seethe right under his skin, radiating extreme displeasure.

"Sorry I'm late...Nekonome-sensei, hai? The Chairman wished to speak with me."

The room was silent for a moment as Nekonome-sensei tried to talk past the large lump in her throat. "That's okay, now if you two could find your seats-"she started, but was interrupted by the pink blur that was Moka glomping onto Tsukune, knocking him to the floor.

"Tsukune!!" Moka was so happy that her friend was in the same class as her!! What luck!

Tsukune looked surprised to see her, smiling when she looked up into his eyes. "Hello Moka-san, glad to see you." As he smiled, the stifling presence in the room disappeared, only to be replaced by the death glares of every male student in the room.

"That bastard, who does he think he is!?"

"How does he know her? Think we can get him to introduce us? No, he _will_ introduce us!"

A few more students were muttering their anger at Tsukune's advantage with Moka after not being in the classroom for a full minute yet. Tsukune, noticing this rolled his eyes at all of them and grinned.

"_This outta be fun, eh Loki?"_

"**Oh, did you say it boss," said 'god' agreed with a verbal grin. He couldn't resist another poke at his host though. "But that's not the reason why you agreed to be her friend, now is it?"**

"_Baka, shut it," _but it was said without its usual irritated anger.

Moka plucked at his jacket, which was now a dark blue. "Tsukune, why-"she began, but was interrupted by Nekonome-sensei clearing her throat. "Anyway, if we could please get back on track here? Aono and Akashiya, if you two could please find yourselves desks, we will begin again."

The two of them got up of the floor, Tsukune dusting himself off and walking over to a seat by the window about midway through the row. Moka, who of course wouldn't be separated from Tsukune despite the numerous attempts by the boys in the room to get her to sit beside them, picked the desk right behind him.

At the head of the class, Nekonome-sensei sighed. "Now, as I was saying before the interruptions," shooting a look at Tsukune to which he responded with a raised eyebrow, "Youkai Academy is a school for monsters, where you'll all learn how to interact with and blend into the human world."

Tsukune froze for a moment, and then did something Loki had been explaining to him since their little talk-he retreated to the confines of his mind, leaving his body to absorb the rest of the speech.

"_Oh Kami, Loki, this is too perfect,"_Tsukune was hunched over holding his gut laughing. The landscape of his mind was a summer meadow, trees shaking from the wind his amusement stirred in him. He leaned back against an old sakura tree by an expansive lake, which was rippling in the wind. Above him Loki sat in the branches of the tree, an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

"**Ya know partner, this could be the biggest joke in the whole world, and it's been pulled on us. Us, the human Tsukune and the god-spirit Loki, King of Tricksters!! I don't know whether to be amused or outraged."**

Tsukune wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, and inhaled the fresh, fragrant scent of the sakura, enjoying the beautiful scene. Abruptly, he looked up at Loki, surprised. "So you can materialize in here, huh?" He wasn't too surprised, but he hadn't expected Loki to bother with assuming a form, thinking he would continue to communicate in his normal bodiless voice.

"**Course I can, despite what ya may think, I'm not so lazy or rude as ta not talk to my host face ta face when he goes to the trouble to come way in here lookin for me," **the self-proclaimed god said with a shrug.

Tsukune took a good look for the first time at the voice of the one who had, for the past few years or longer, been taking up residence in his mind. Surprisingly enough, or not, depending on your viewpoint, he looked like a wild version of Tsukune; same height, same facial features, same crazy grin when excited. The only differences were that Loki's skin was the color of pure, flawless white marble, and he had hair the color of fresh blood, eyes the color of quicksilver; he also had forgone the student jacket if favor of wearing the long sleeved white shirt alone, hanging open to show clearly a defined muscle structure.

"**So Tsukune, whatcha wanna talk about? What with ya finally coming in ta meet me, gotta have something to say."** Loki stayed perched in the upper branches of the sakura, grinning down at Tsukune, who just looked out across the lake with a content look on his face.

"It looks like we finally found a place where we're not the biggest freak show in town. Somehow, something as good as this coming out of what I thought was going to end up being another few years of hell on earth, being ridiculed for what others couldn't understand, and so hated."

At this, Loki slowly lost his grin. **"You know it's been no more fun for me than it was for you. It was because no matter how concealed I am, most living beings can sense me, and what with humans these days being how they are, if they don't understand something about another, they alienate the odd one."** He frowned down at Tsukune. **"If you had just let me help you and pulled a few tricks outta my bag of 'em, we could have made sure those fools learned to respect us at least."**

Tsukune sighed at Loki's words, wondering how the god, for lack of something else to call him, could understand so much, and yet so little, especially when it came to human beings.

"You do realize Loki that that wouldn't have helped in the slightest, since it just would have made them resent me even more." Tsukune pointed out.

Loki looked puzzled by this, his blood red eyebrows scrunching up his forehead in confusion. **"Why? Do not humans respect those with power anymore?" **He sounded puzzled. Tsukune sighed, knowing that if he tried to explain it to the god, he would more likely than not end up spending the whole day doing so, and though time did pass at a slower rate in here, it varied, as he could spend an entire day of this time in here and come out to having only been inside for a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours. He frowned, wondering how much time he had already spent in his Inner World.

"Loki, not to be rude, but since we both seem to have lost the majority of our humor, are you going to explain yourself yet?" After all, Tsukune still had yet to find out why Loki had taken residence in _his_ head, his, of all people. Before Loki had come along, Tsukune didn't remember much, but he did remember that he had been nothing special, at least enough so for a god to take interest in.

"**Later partner, later. We don't want ta take up your entire first class of the day with my ramblings, now do we? As for right now, I believe ya were havin a good laugh at what we've been dropped into, eh? After all, **_**it is**_** a school of monsters, and monsters always try to pick fights with each other. I may be the Trickster, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good old fashion brawl," he finished with a sadistic grin. "After all, all of those who were once called gods have fought in battle at some point or another."**

Tsukune frowned. "Loki, why do you keep switching back and forth?"

"**What do you mean?"**

"The accent."

"**Ah, cause I like it, why else?"**

"Anyway, what did you mean by 'those once called gods'?"

"**I'll explain later, for now you should probably get back to class. Don't worry, I was monitoring it, you didn't miss much. Oi, that Kamiya asshole next to you just insinuated you're a human and is smirking at you!! If they know you are, they'll kill you. Kick his ass!"**

Tsukune sighed as he stood and stretched. "Guess it's time for some exercise."

"Like I was saying Nekonome-sensei, why don't we just eat all the humans? After we use their women as we please of course," a large boy beside Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Komiya Saizou, correct?" Nekonome –sensei asked. The boy nodded. "Komiya-kun, we can't attack humans like that. We have more power individually, but with there being so few of us as compared to their numbers, it's not a viable option; they could crush us with ease."

"I highly doubt that. SO, why don't we put it to the test, hm?" He began looking around as though seeking out a human to crush.

Nekonome Shizuka sighed. "Komiya-kun, this is a school for monsters, or youkai as we are known, and every student and staff member is a youkai. So there's no chance of encountering a human anywhere near here. Even on the off chance that one or two got through the barrier, they would immediately be dealt with," she finished in a sing-song voice.

Tsukune smirked, until Komiya once again began to speak. "Huh, could sworn I smelled human when someone walked into the room," he said with a disgusted look towards Tsukune. Needless to say, Tsukune wasn't going let this fly.

"You got something to say bitch?" Tsukune questioned quietly, letting his bloodlust rise to the surface. He was, however, careful to make sure that none of the students felt it, so as not to dissuade any of them from trying to pick fights with him.

Komiya dismissed him with a grunt. "You're not worth my time, pipsqueak."

"Tch, whatever,"Tsukune dismissed him as irrelevant. After all, if he didn't want a fight, then he might as well have been nonexistent. He decided to just stare out the window, looking at the dark grey sky, remembering that morning when he ran into a certain pink haired girl…

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I figured you all deserved an update, and well, my life is kind of crazy at the moment, so I barely have time to read fanfic myself!! *gasps of horror* Yes, yes, I know, the unimaginable actually happening. Anyhow, I'll try to update again soon, but no promises. Now, as soon as my roommate stops stealing my popcorn*mine, back off bitch!!*I'll get back to my paper that's due in an hour lol. Till next time!! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, Orcha here, glad to be back!! Finally got the work done*looks down in astonishment*Holy crap!! I can see the top of my desk again!! This calls for a celebration*pulls out a few bottles of sake, chugs one* Hooray*hic*for writing* Anyway, I'm glad to see the number of people who are putting my story on alerts and favorites, as well as the number of reviews that I've been getting in succession. We writers live for our reviews you know. Also, remember that if you see something that you think needs improvement, say so in a review, and I'll either change it somehow or explain my reasons. **

***Orchamus looks up from his laptop as he hears a knock on the door***

**Orchamus: It's open.**

***In walks none other than the vampire girl Akashiya Moka***

**Orchamus: What can I do for you Moka-chan?**

**Moka: Um, gomen Orcha-kun, but could you please the continue writing the story, I wanna find out more about Tsukune.**

**Orchamus*sigh*: Moka-chan, why don't you just talk to Tsukune if you want to know more about him?**

**Moka: I would, but I can't find him anywhere.**

***Another knock on the door***

**Orchamus: Yo, it's open!**

***In walks the object of their conversation, Aono Tsukune!!***

**Tsukune: Ohayo Orcha-san, have you seen-**

**Moka: Tsukune!!*glomps him with Orcha smirking***

**Tsukune: Moka-san, there you are, I was wondering where you went, since Komiya was eyeing you up.*starts muttering about douche's who think they're cool cause they got glam-rock tongues***

**Moka: Arigato for worrying over me Tsukune*she looks into his eyes***

**Tsukune: Moka-san**

**Moka: Tsukune* eyes are glazed over***

**Tsukune: Uhh, Moka-san?*as she leans toward him***

**Moka: Gomen Tsukune, but it just smells **_**so**_** good~Cap-chu~**

***Tsukune sighs while Orchamus collapses in a laughing fit in his comfy chair*: What's so funny Orcha?**

**Orchamus: Oh, nothing*chuckles* Anyway, on with the show!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor KAMUI.**

The bell rang, making Tsukune jerk in surprise. _Wow, I really zoned out for a bit there, didn't I_. Amusingly enough, what Tsukune didn't realize since he was zoning out were the looks of admiration some of the other students, especially the women, in the class had been sending him for standing up to Komiya, who was a known psychopath, having been sent to the school as a last chance after a few escapades in the human world where he killed and molested a few human women.

"_This feels odd, why is everybody staring at me. I haven't even done anything yet"_, he complained to Loki. Getting nothing more than a snicker from him, he vowed to himself to rain down yaoi manga in his inner world to get back at the stupid god who dared laugh at his situation. Loki just burst into laughter, chuckling at the thought that his host had gotten a love of the finer point's torture from him. Ah well, nap time, since even those who were gods needed a catnap here and there.

"Excuse me, T-S-U-K-U-N-E –kun," a sing song voice called out. He turned around with a sigh, wondering who felt the need to bother him. After all, if they weren't Moka, what was the point?

"_Wait, where did that come from?" _Tsukune wondered at himself, surprised that he had even accepted the pink haired girl's offer of friendship earlier. He was normally cool as a cucumber to everyone he met, his aura trick that he got off of Loki keeping many at a good distance. _Except those Kami-forsaken fan girls! Why, oh why Kami will they not leave me alone!!_ He sighed, and then brightened for a moment as a thought struck him. "_Wait,_ _maybe since they ARE all youkai girls, if I play it right I can get a good catfight going! Then I can slip off and get some R&R._" He chuckled to himself. "_Though if any of them ARE cat women I think I might bust a gut."_

He turned around to see what this new person wanted. He was mildly surprised to see that it was indeed a girl, but not just any girl. She was about at his shoulder height, though not quite, with blue hair and violet colored eyes. What was most noticeable about her, though, was that despite her petite size, she had an enormous bust. Tsukune snorted; not only did she appear not to be put off by his aura, but she was trying to pull an Allure off on HIM. Oh well, she would learn her lesson shortly.

He shifted his focus back to his resident god and yelled out, "_Yo, Loki!! Go ahead and turn the pheromone counter up!" _He had discovered over the years that Loki could increase several of his personal attributes to legendary proportions, which sometimes helped him when it came to getting out of sticky situations. He smirked mentally. "_Let's fight fire with a solar flare."_

*Inside Tsukune's mindscape*

Loki fell out of his branch with a yelp. He got up and brushed off his pants, muttering about stupid hosts and their need to disturb perfectly good naps. Sighing as he stretched, he walked down to the lake and into the small shack set up beside it. Although most wouldn't guess it, pheromones in their most concentrated form as a liquid. The more gelatinous the liquid pheromones, the more potent they were. Normally, Tsukune's were slightly thicker than water, which was good for a human, but nothing on any god. After all, a god doesn't always have the patience to woo a woman into the bedchambers, and what better way to overcome this little obstacle than a tremendous boost to the participating party's libido? Loki smirked as he looked at a valve that had his name on it.

"_**Well, let's get this party started now, shall we?"**_ As he said this he turned the valve halfway, and a jelly-like substance could be seen pouring out into the lake from a pipe in the lake.

*Back on the outside*

Tsukune smirked to himself as he felt the pheromones start to pour off his body. "_Let's see how she likes it. Time to turn up the heat."_


End file.
